Chaos Enslaved
by siren
Summary: SM/DBZ/Tenchi. In the beginning of time a tragety of occurred. Something that disrupted the very essence of space and time. But now a slave in more ways than one must do what she can to rectify everything, before time runs out...
1. Default Chapter

This is a story that challenges the very existence of the creation. What if a tragedy happened in the beginning of time that threw off the balance of the Universe? What if those who wanted nothing more than power, and it ruined more lives than could be counted caused this tragedy? And what if this was all centered on the child of the stars, Chaos, and she never even knew what she was? This is the story of the adventure of a child, and then a woman trying to find herself, and a chance at the life she was meant to live. And the mortals who were thrown in this cauldron of adventure and deceit.  
  
And just a warning, this first chapter is laying the layout of the future story, and I tried to make it sound as biblical and serious as I could. But don't worry about it, the story goes back to the 'normal' writing style in the next chapter.  
  
Anyway, PLEASE JUST GIVE IT A CHANCE! And even if you're not sure if it's worth the time it would take to read, at least try something new and tell me what you think about it.  
  
Anyway, enjoy!  
  
***  
  
In the beginning of time, everything was created in a certain and specific order. First the blackness of space came into being, and then in that space stars came immediately after in order to fill the darkness with some light. For that was the way of things, and it shall always be so. For everything in creation there will be an equal and opposite to counteract it. And then, because it was the way of things at the time, 10 fates were brought to life. Immediately after the fates, which were the children of the sun and order another was born. Her name was chaos.  
  
But because when the world and all of the planets were first created, they thought it expedient for chaos to sleep. And sleep she would until the time came for her to work hand in hand with the fates. Order counteracting chaos, everything in its perfect balance.  
  
But that was not the way it was to be, because the one of the fates, by the name of Balzazar had a different idea. He called his brothers together to discuss it, and they came to a conclusion. After all they thought. What need was there for chaos? It only brought pain in the world, and they perceived it as right that only order would exist.  
  
And so, before the earth was even created, with people to populate it the great plan fell apart. For the fates did something that they thought to be good, but was in actuality was a barbarous act for which they could never be forgiven.  
  
They combined all of their might, and went to the sleeping form of chaos, resting in the blackness of space. And before her eyes could fly open, they imprisoned her in a cage of pure light, which forced her to continue to sleep on, despite the imprisonment.  
  
They then continued to create the world, and had absolute power over everything around them. Where they wanted an ocean, they put it without fear of it ever flooding. And everything went exactly where they wanted it, and they began to like the feeling of being in charge.  
  
That was how their first great idea came about. For soon after the creation of earth, another plane of existence would come into being. And this was why everything was created in the first place. And in this plane, all of the spirits of those who would live could be born much like the fates and chaos were once.  
  
And this would be where the fates would live thereon in. And chaos would live in the next plane created, and that was hell. A place where the souls could go when they died. It's own type of paradise, despite the fact that many living people began to fear it.  
  
But the fates began to turn, and the power went to their heads. And so they thought 'why should they live their own lives, if we can make them better?'  
  
And this was the big part in the great plan, far worse than even capturing chaos. For they had thought of something they chose to call 'destiny.' And they thought it like a great game, and began to become full of themselves. For it was up to them to choose when someone was born, and when they would die. And everything that happened in a single person's life happened according to this great order. For hand in hand with chaos comes choice, and they had taken that away forever.  
  
And while they manipulated these people's lives like pieces on a chessboard, they began to get more and more overconfident, thinking that nothing could happen to ruin what they called their great plan, that was a new deviation from what was meant to happen.  
  
But Balzazar, now sure of his genius because this all came from his plan, began to turn his eyes to chaos. And he didn't see her as a partner in the same cause, but he saw her as his worst enemy, despite the fact that she had never met him. She was still like a small child, not even born yet for she had yet to awaken. But Balzazar began to wonder how he could hurt her the most, without letting her go, or allowing her to have the power she was born with to change the new way of the world. And once more came an idea what would change everything.  
  
And when he gave his idea to his brothers, at first they laughed at him, thinking it was some sort of horrible joke. That he could never be serious to think they would risk everything like that. But he had a power over them because they had listened to him once, and would do it again.  
  
They would enslave chaos.  
  
***  
  
I just finished reading the bible for a while, so maybe you can tell that I was wording it sort of like that. But don't worry, that won't last long. I just felt like it for this chapter.  
  
If you want to find out how and why they enslaved chaos and what this has to do with the animes I would advise you review and tell me. I wrote this again because I got NO reviews on my other story, and decided it wasn't worth continuing. Don't make me do the same thing here.  
  
Email me at sirencalling@yahoo.com PLEASE I would love to hear what you have to say. And to insult me for my new idea on chaos, and what it really is.  
  
Ja ne siren 


	2. crystal spires

AN: Hey peeps! Sorry about that last chapter, but my new beta reader Maruka Koneko thought that it was a little too revealing, and slow for what I wanted going. So.taking her excellent advice I completely re-wrote the entire chapter and got something much better than anything I could ever have hoped for. I hope you enjoy, and please try to review when you finish. A few words can mean so much.  
  
On a side note I would like to tell anyone out here that YES I DID get Maruka Koneko to beta read my new stories, so you can expect them to be much better as she has talent I can only envy. I highly recommend you to go and read everything she's written. It's wonderful, and you won't be disappointed. Ja!  
  
***  
  
The crystal spires that had once stood so proud and tall were shards around her feet. The cries of the dead and the dying echoed in her ears, and she wished that she could only do something to help them. But it was too late now for those innocent whose lives were lost, it was too late for her daughter and her friends who were already dead. It was even too late to help her beloved husband, who had taken a shard in the chest when her world had fallen apart.  
  
She couldn't understand how it could have happened. Everything was so peaceful.a perfect world where everyone lived in peace and harmony. She had thought she would finally have a chance to get to know the man she had married, and rule the way she had been taught so long ago.  
  
But all of those dreams had been shattered, just like Crystal Tokyo.just like her world. And what hurt her the most was there was nothing she could do about it. They had known ahead of time that a meteor was coming and it would hit earth. And she had thought they would manage to stop it. She had been so sure of herself and her scouts.she hadn't even really worried.  
  
But when the time had come she realized that she wasn't powerful enough. She wasn't really that strong at all.not in the face of such a threat. And when she had combined with all of her scouts.even her daughter to destroy the giant rock they were like a small mosquito trying to stop a moving car. And they had wasted all of their energy, and her world had been destroyed.and all because of her.  
  
And she knew that the meteor shouldn't have been a problem for her. She ought to have been able to deflect it with no problem at all. But that wasn't the way it had happened.not by a long shot.  
  
Silent tears rained over her cheeks, and rang as they hit the once beautiful crystals around her feet. It was all over. Taking a fairly long shard in her hand, she positioned it over her chest. She had been a warrior once; she knew just where to hit to end it forever. Completely, and painlessly. But as a thin trail of blood flowed down between her breasts she realized something. She couldn't give in to the warm embrace of death until she did something to help those she had already failed. There was a better way to use her life than waste it over a broken world. She could try to heal that same world.  
  
Taking out the silver crystal, the selfsame crystal her mother had used when her world had been destroyed in order to help those she loved, she held it high over her head. And praying it would work Usagi, or Neo-queen Serenity held the silver crystal, and put everything she had into it.  
  
And even as she fell to her knees and died, knowing she was a failure, she didn't hear those moans turn into cries of amazement and relief. And she didn't see as slowly the dead began to rise.  
  
And with a scream of agony her soul was wrenched from her body, and her once hope of death was denied her.as she was taken home.  
  
***  
  
No tears were allowed her in this world, and as Usagi banished one of many memories away she regretted not being able to lessen her pain through that age-old form of mourning. But it wouldn't help her to dwell on that which she could not change. And her destiny would never vary no matter how hard she might wish it might. She would live, and die. Each life more painful than the last, and each death more longed for. As she followed the will of the fates, she only prayed that one day it could end.  
  
She brushed those thoughts out of her mind, and tried to clear it for what was to come. After millions of years of being up in what the mortals down on earth choose to call 'heaven' it was finally time to say goodbye.  
  
She still remembered when she had 'first come to be' and had woken up. Not knowing where she was, or what she was doing Usagi had searched for someone else. She felt there was something wrong, and when she had found Laina all of her worries were put to an end. Laina had been her first and best friend since she could remember. She had explained that she was in the waiting realm, where the souls of people waited until they were born into a body. That was the way it had always been. Of course back then she had no idea what was to come of her. That she was special.but would never know why.  
  
Or so she was told. It was the way life went, people would be born, they would live a happy life on earth, and then they would die. But for some reason that had never been the way it worked for her. Ever since the beginning she had been born, and her life was a form of hell most likely much worse than whatever really existed. Not that she could know though.seeing as how she had never witnessed it. That was her fate, over and over again she would die, and just come back to where she had started. And oh how she longed for death, for he sweet release of knowing that all of your troubles and worries were over. To be able to see her friends who had already passed on. To once more be with her other good friends. Ami, and Rei, and countless others who had affected her many lives. To be with them once more was a dream that she would most likely never achieve.  
  
Looking down on her reflection she saw once more that she was different. In act, in soul, and even her very appearance was extraordinary to those she saw. She was like a pink rabbit. No one else was really like her, not in all of the worlds.  
  
Her white hair fell down about her feet, and she wore it loose. In certain light the white reflected all of the colors of the rainbow. Constantly changing, and never the same for even an instant. And her eyes were always giving her away, no matter how hard she might try to hide what she was feeling. That was because they were constantly changing. From the bright blue when she saw happy, to the dark gray of the eyes that were staring right back at her. But where her hair was colorless, and at the same time constantly filled with color, her skin was a burnished gold. But on her it didn't look ridiculous, or even fake. It looked classically strange, just like she was. And her delicate features were so precise, so perfect it was almost as if she couldn't be human.  
  
She stopped herself just before she touched her image, and it was overlapped by a man with black hair. She had been watching him for a while now. After all, if Goku was going to be the father of her best friend she wanted to know him. That way she could know if he would take care of her friend when she was finally born. He was pacing in the hospital room, obviously nervous about the thought that his wife was about to have his first child. Once more she reached out to him, she almost felt like she knew him, even though they had never met. And yet again she had to stop herself from breaking the one and only rule in the realm she resided in. But she wasn't quite able to stop herself, and she watched as the ripples in the pool waved around her hand as she touched the icy cold water.  
  
With a start she snatched her hand away. What the hell was that! Since when did she break the rules? What a stupid thing to do! What would have happened if she hadn't of snatched her hand back? She shuddered at the feeling the water gave her when she touched the seeing pool. It had been pulling her in!  
  
Still shaking she silently gathered her cool about herself, and turned to walk away. Focusing her mind on what she needed to think about. And not that cold feeling she had gotten. No wonder it was forbidden to make contact with the pools of life!  
  
And now it was time to say goodbye to Laina. For she was to be born very soon, and Usagi would be left really and truly alone. There was no one left, all of her friends had already passed on to a place she could not go.  
  
And as Usagi looked away from the offensive face staring back at her, she thought of what she had known for so long. Many believed the ultimate goodbye came from death, because they could never see their loved ones again. But for Usagi.she knew the truth. Death didn't separate someone forever. That came only from birth.  
  
Knowing it was time, and not willing to put it off any longer, Usagi started to walk towards where she could feel Laina. Out of the billions of souls that resided there, she could find Laina in an instant. It was one of her gifts.she could sense people.  
  
And as she went off searching for her friend she passed all of those who were standing around their own pools, watching loved ones just like she had done for so many, and many had done for her. It was the one gift they were given, and that was that even though someone you cherished was gone, you could still watch out for them.  
  
Silvery laughter rang in Usagi's ears as when she looked off in the distance she saw Laina standing with a few of her friends. They were probably talking about what she would do in her life, joking about how it could be. Everyone knew Laina had been waiting for such a long time for a chance to live.and she deserved it. After all of those times she had allowed Usagi to cry on her shoulder when she had died again and again. And her understanding, and the fact she cared. Laina was like a calm pond to Usagi's raging sea. Perhaps that was why they got along so well. They were so completely different, and in their differences they were able to help one another.  
  
She turned to leave, but before she started to walk away she turned back around. After all of the times that Laina had been with her when she had received her call, it would only be fair that she be there for her friend. She couldn't abandon her at such a time as this.  
  
And putting a fake smile on her face, and wishing that would be enough she turned and waved at her friend. Finally going to say farewell.  
  
***  
  
Laina scanned the crowd of people that had come to see her off, searching for that one face that she wanted no needed to see more than anyone else does. She didn't think that Usagi would not show up, but then again no one knew that the small girl had gone through more than Laina, and you could never be sure. She was just so impulsive, and spontaneous. She could do anything, at any time. No one would be able to tell, and none could stop her. That was why Laina admired her so much. She was able to make decisions, and live with what she had done. While she on the other hand could never seem to make up her mind!  
  
"Laina, over here!" the unruffled voice of Usagi rang in her ears, and Laina threw caution to the wind and raced over to her friend, throwing her arms around the small girls shoulders. She knew that had she a body she would have tears streaming down her face, and she could feel her heart breaking. There was once a time where she would give anything to have what was about to happen to her in mere seconds. But now, looking into the sad eyes of her best friend she found herself truly thinking about what she was doing. She was all Usagi had, every person she had ever loved had died, and she had as of yet to find her soul mate. She just had her best friend for now, but soon that would be over.  
  
Their goodbye was soundless, as words couldn't express that they were feeling inside. And Laina found herself feeling something she had never felt in all of her existence. Hate. And overwhelming hatred for the fates, who felt that they could control anything and everything. For having her leave her best friend to live a life that was all that Usagi really wanted.  
  
***  
  
Usagi knew it deep inside her. It was time. Pulling herself away from Laina, she stepped back, knowing she would never see her dear friend ever again. And as she saw her friend begin to fade, she couldn't look anymore. Shutting her eyes tight at the disappearing visage of her friend, she blocked everything out of her mind. Laina would be almost gone now, and then it would all be over.  
  
A tingling feeling in her hands snapped her back to reality, and her eyes flew open just in time to see that Laina had grabbed her. Had touched her when she was passing over. But that was forbidden! And even as her mind was blown at the implication as what was happening, she felt the call being passed to her.  
  
***  
  
Laina started at where her friend was only a moment ago with a small smile on her face. She still didn't know what she had done, or why she had done it. She had acted purely on impulse for the first time in her life.  
  
And as she stood there, calm and still.the world around her erupted into chaos.  
  
***  
  
Whadda you think? Not bad hun. I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
And remember to review. I really need to hear something, anything to inspire me. They're the fuel that keeps me going.  
  
And email me at sirencalling@yahoo.com if you feel like it. I would love to hear from you! 


	3. the miracle of birth

Hello everybody! Sorry it took so long, but I lost it so many times I was wondering if I was ever going to get this out! Well, I hope you enjoy, and remember to review!  
  
***  
  
Possibilities kept flying into Goku's mind as he paced across the waiting room. He just couldn't stop thinking about what was going on in that other room, not that he really wanted to. His wife was about to have their first child, and quite frankly he had no idea what to do. He had already tried to be in there with her, for support and had failed miserably. It was just her screaming.as she cried out in pain at what was happening to her. He could still hear her screams, and they were driving him mad. They were agonized cries for the pain to stop. And it was the one thing he could never protect her from. The only thing in the world that he couldn't stop without a problem. After all, he was the strongest man in the world and he could protect his wife from insane aliens, or even the common street criminal. But he couldn't keep her safe from this.  
  
She had been in labor for 10 hours now, and she didn't seem to be letting up. That baby.it just didn't want to come. And while he was waiting he couldn't help but wonder if everything was going to be all right. Sure, modern science had pretty much made birth a perfectly safe experience. Not nearly as bad as it had been at one time. But there was still that one chance that something could happen. To either his wife, or his little girl that had as yet to draw a breath.  
  
The thought of his little girl brought a smile to his face even as he continued pacing. It was the strangest feeling, to be responsible. Sure, he had been responsible to save the world time and time again, but this was different. This was a small child. Someone who would look up to him for advice, and help as she grew. Someone who would call him Daddy, and depend solely on him. He had never really had a father, and secretly always dreamed of what he would do when he had a chance. He wouldn't let her get away with everything, but he would still play with her and let her know that she was loved. And he would keep her safe from the monsters under the bed, and tuck her in like Grandfather had done for him when he was young. And it was just the thought.the idea that this girl would grow to love and depend on him that made him feel warm inside like nothing had ever experienced before.  
  
And of course, he thought with a wry grin. Having a child around the house was a perfect excuse to do childish things without seeming 'immature' as Chichi often called him. Things like watching cartoons, and playing with to-  
  
All thoughts flew from his mind as the silence registered in his brain. He hadn't even noticed it at first; he had become so used to hearing it. But suddenly.the screaming stopped. Throwing caution to the wind Goku raced out of the room, and practically flew past the nurses who didn't even have time to register that he wasn't supposed to be there before he was already past them and down the hall. But he wasn't worried about the rules that he was breaking, or the panic he was undoubtedly causing in his wake. All he cared about was that something had happened. He knew that his wife hadn't died, and neither had their baby. He would know that in a second because of their ki that he could constantly feel. But he still needed to be there to be sure with his own eyes that everything was fine.  
  
Not bothering to knock on the door, Goku threw it open. His eyes were filled with panic at what he thought he might find in the room, and terrible images kept popping into his head.  
  
The smiling face of his young wife holding the small bundle in her arms quickly banished all other thought. All his attention became focused on the small pink blanket that held his daughter in its soft covers. He couldn't see her face where he was, so slowly he walked over to the side of the bed, awe in his eyes. Chichi smiled at him, and he was relieved to see that there was only joy in her eyes as well.  
  
"Why don't you hold your daughter Goku. Don't just stand there like a lump." Chichi smiled as she said the words, and at Goku's silent nod she gently handed her new daughter over to her husband.  
  
Goku didn't know what to say as he looked at the tiny face. She was so.perfect. Her big black eyes gazed at him unblinkingly, and she had a few black strands of hair on the top of her head. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever see in his life. Doing like he had seen done so many times he carefully moved the blanket slightly to count all of her fingers and toes. He had always thought it silly to do such a thing, but now he realized that it was simply a must. But as he touched her hand with one of his big fingers she moved and grabbed his finger in her tiny hand. Goku winced slightly as he looked down at his little girl. "Just like your Daddy." He said with a laugh as she gazed at his finger as if she was trying to figure out what it was exactly.  
  
Goku looked up as the nurse cleared her throat, breaking the ideal moment. She looked really worried for some reason, and the expression on her face got his full attention better than any words could ever do. Chichi also turned her tired eyes from the touching scene with her husband to see what she had do say.  
  
By now the nurse was red and at a loss for words. "Well.you see.there was a slight problem. Your baby.well.I don't' know how to say this so I'll just come out with it. She has a tail." After that she looked on in shock at the husband she thought would question the state of her sanity.  
  
"That's it?" Goku finally took a breath, and burst out laughing. Oh man that expression on the woman's face was so priceless. He had wondered whether his daughter would have a tail or not, and had strongly suspected that she might. And it had completely slipped his mind when he was counting all the fingers and toes to count the tail. Chichi was also smiling slightly. She knew full well that her husband was born with a tail, and it had been cut off because of his problems with the full moon. And while it worried her slightly that her daughter might turn into a monster like her dear Goku had once, she knew how important it was to Goku. She didn't understand it herself, but she knew nonetheless.  
  
"Well, what do you want us to do about it? It is a quite strange abnormality, and we can amputee it. In fact, I highly suggest it." The nurse was once again serious as she told the happy parents what the doctor had thought best. But she was hardly prepared for the reaction she got.  
  
Goku's face turned red, and had to barely contain himself from exploding at the timid woman. He had never experienced anger like this before, and for the first time in his life he found himself burning with a fiery rage. Just the thought of someone, anyone wanting to take a piece of his little girl away, to hurt her was something that he knew he could never handle, and that someone would suggest doing something so horrible!  
  
Through his anger he hissed out at the woman. "You will not touch my daughter. The tail stays."  
  
Even Chichi was surprised at the reaction in her normally gentle and happy go lucky husband. Reaching out to him she touched her shoulder and said. "It's all right, she didn't know."  
  
Goku took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Chichi was right, it wasn't the nurses fault. They probably weren't used to seeing children with tails, and probably thought he would be more than happy to get rid of it. With an effort he turned back to the nurse and forced a small smile. He really didn't know what had gotten into him. He never lost his temper.  
  
"Thanks, but do you think you could leave us alone for a minute?" He tried asking nicely so she wouldn't think he was a completely bad person. When she was gone and the door was completely shut he turned back to Chichi. She was still holding their little girl, and when he looked at the scrunched up face of his baby he felt the last vestiges of anger slowly drain away. He ever so gently brushed his finger against her cheek, marveling at how smooth it was. He looked up into the blurry eyes of his wife and smiled. "Well, I guess our little Laina is perfect. And nothing is ever going to harm her."  
  
After he said those words Chichi looked deep into the eyes of her small child. She wasn't sure what she found there, or even why she said the next words that came out of her mouth. "No, not Laina. That just isn't right.It should be something else."  
  
Goku didn't know what to say. Chichi had been so excited when they found out she was going to have a girl, and she had been planning ever since to name her after her mother who died when she was a child. That she would change her mind now was.shocking. So he just asked. "What do you think it should be then."  
  
"Usagi...I think her name should be Usagi Son."  
  
***  
  
Email me at sirencalling@yahoo.com anytime! I hope you liked it, and remember to review and tell me what you thought. 


	4. Everything falls apart

For the first time in the history of the universe the council of the fates were called, and were panicking. The news that Malazar had brought was dangerous indeed, and the ten shadowed figures were all arguing among one another trying desperately to decide just how this could brought to a swift conclusion.  
  
But Balazar wasn't listening to any of them. They were all weak, and to be controlled by him but never listened to. They thought they were the ultimate rules of the universe, higher than gods even. That they controlled all life and death, and no one was above them. But he knew the one truth. There was someone higher than them, more powerful than any of them. Him.  
  
So it had been ever since he had come up with his brilliant plan to enslave chaos. The council of fates had all followed him without a word, and that had set the precedence. He had gained the upper hand, and the only thing that was keeping it that way was the fact that only HE held the strings to chaos. It was only he that decided when she would be born, and for what purpose. She was his slave, and she didn't even know it.  
  
And after the initial shock had worn off from the announcement he had immediately toned out the mindless minions-who thought they were his peers in order to think. It could not go on like this that was for certain. For one thing Laina was going to be just another girl, so no shields were placed in her body in order to inhibit her power level. And when Usagi had been born those shields that made sure she only had a fraction of her real power were not in place. That was his biggest concern. Now that she was in a body not her own there was nothing to bind her to them beyond how anyone was bound.  
  
But then again everyone was bound in one way or another. Bound to them by strings that could be pulled, and twitched, and cut.Balazar smiled evilly. Trust these fools not to come up with the simplest solution. They held ultimate power over life and death, and just because the soul in the body was chaos didn't mean that the power was now gone.  
  
Once more secure of his position in the world at large Balazar smiled.  
  
***  
  
Chichi just couldn't get over it. She had often heard of the miracle of birth, and had never really understood just why it was that a mother, once she sees her child becomes attached in such a way as no other two people can be. After all, it was a simple baby, nothing really special about it.  
  
But when she had laid eyes on her little girl for the first time she had understood. This was anything but simple. And she understood why it was called the 'miracle of birth'. After all, it was a miracle. A little piece of her, and a little piece of the man she loved were put into creating the most perfect being in the world.  
  
And they way Goku had looked at Usagi, she knew he understood too. Goku would be a good father, and of course he would want to train their little girl to be a fighter. That was something she had always known, but for some reason the thought didn't bother her. Goku would teach her what he could about taking care of herself, and he would make her strong. And she would prevent her little girl from turning into a mindless fighter. So many ideas and thought of what her little girl could be filled her mind. Endless possibilities.Usagi could be a scientist, she could be a genius, she could change the world! And Chichi would do her best to teach her everything that she knew. Usagi would see the world, and experience everything like she had never been able to do. She would have all the things that neither she, nor Goku had been able to have. Chichi looked down into the black eyes of her little girl, and knew nothing could ever go wrong.  
  
***  
  
Balazar looked down on the touching scene and smirked.  
  
He had no idea how this had happened, but he knew how he could put a stop to it.  
  
Reaching down he gently fingered the dark blue string that represented the life of Laina. Every one of the fates had physical, or symbolic items that represented the life of those pathetic mortals when they're on the world. Some of his fellow fates used items such as chess pieces, or even small puppets. And while they weren't necessary, they certainly made life much more interesting. For himself though, he used strings. Each string was tied into the life force that kept the person alive. And he wove them together to create a giant tapestry he had been working on since the beginning of time. Each string did their own part, and some were cut short before their time in order to make the pattern continue on smoothly. And while he wasn't sure what it would be when it was finished, but he was sure it would be incredible.  
  
And while it would be so easy to simply cut the blue string and kill 'Laina' and in a sense Chaos, he couldn't bring himself to do that. It wasn't any feelings of compassion or mercy for a newborn child and her parents. It was the simple fact that cutting this string so soon would surely ruin the pattern he had been working on for over millennia.  
  
But facts like this didn't deter him. Just because he couldn't kill the girl as if yet didn't mean he could let her go around, and ruin everything. Free will was a dangerous thing, and the havoc it could wreak was mind blowing. But just because you can't kill a person doesn't mean you can remove them from the picture.  
  
And ever so gently so not to break the delicate string, he started to twist it and tie it into complex knots, manipulating the body of the child with every movement of his deft fingers.  
  
***  
  
Chichi knew something was wrong immediately. Motherly intuition was a force not to be messed with, and she felt as her baby spasamed in her arms. With a cry she saw as the black eyes that were gazing at her glaze over, and as she felt her world end, Chichi screamed.  
  
***  
  
Goku heard his wife's blood curdling cry and ran as fast as he could to get to her. But he was not as quick as the swarm of doctors who were already at her side, and talking fast to one another. He watched in mute horror as they lifted the bundle from Chichi's arms, and rushed her away.  
  
Goku knew there was nothing he could do to help them now, and the doctors would take care of his baby. Now he ran over to his wife and without a word he took her into his arms. He didn't even need to ask what was wrong, he knew it was their baby.  
  
***  
  
Laina watched in horror as she saw her body shudder, and she knew it was all over. She would see Usagi sooner than she had ever thought possible.  
  
***  
  
Goku was wringing his hands together impatiently. It had been almost two hours since he had last seen his little girl, and with no word he was extremely tempted to go and find out what was going on himself. The thought that he might disrupt what the doctors were doing was the only thing that stopped him. He had held her in his arms only hours ago, and the thought that he might never be able to do so again wracked him with fear. Chichi lay on the bed , far too exhausted to move. She had taken it hard when the doctors had taken the baby away, and had lost whatever color she had gained after the birth. And while his wife was one of the strongest people that he knew, Goku didn't want to think about what would happen should he leave her side, even for a moment. She might collapse entirely.  
  
He continued to caress his wife's hand in his, taking a small amount of comfort in the closeness. And while he heard her breathing start to become even, and knew she had entered the world of dreams, he continued to watch the door.  
  
He wasn't quite sure how long he sat there exactly, time didn't seem to have any meaning. It could have been hours, or days. Chichi was still fast asleep. When Goku saw the door open, he felt a shimmer of hope for just a moment, and then that bone chilling fear came back. An old man with gray thinning hair walked through the door. But it wasn't him that scared Goku nearly out of his mind. It was the expression on that man's face.  
  
Knowing that Chichi would want to be awake for this, Goku gently shook her shoulder. Slowly her eyes began to open, and she smiled at him. "Hello Goku. Where's Us-" Her face fell suddenly and Goku knew she was only just remembering what had happened to their little girl.  
  
Trying to keep her from falling apart on him again Goku kept hold on her hand. "I'm sure she's going to be just fine. This kind man just walked in, and I'm sure he's going to tell us what's going on."  
  
The doctor's face didn't change when the two worried parents turned to him. "I really hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I really don't know how to break this to you gently." He took a deep breath, trying to gather himself together. "But we think that your daughter has a very rare sickness."  
  
Goku tried to will his face to be calm and steady. He didn't want to break down.not yet. He was too strong. "What is it?" He asked gruffly.  
  
The doctor's face had now gone completely expressionless. He had done this many times before, but it was never easy. Especially when it was just a child. "I think that we may need to keep Usagi here overnight, despite your request to leave as soon as the baby was born. You see, we're not positive, but I think there might be a chance your daughter has leukemia." Chichi gasped, and Goku clutched tighter onto her hand. "But worries me especially is where it is located. I'm not positive, but I think that it might be in, or near her heart. What's dangerous about this is that the heart is the central part of the body, and as of yet there it no known cure. I'm sorry to have to tell you this. You seem like nice people, and I really hate to give nice people bad news."  
  
With a nod the doctor left to allow them time to assimilate the information. Goku gathered his wife up in his arms, and allowed her time to cry. His own eyes were completely dry, as he started out in space, unable to believe that this was happening to them to Usagi. She wasn't even a day old yet, what would life be like for her? How could this be happening.?  
  
In the distance a baby cried. 


	5. the dragon rejection

Please read and review!  
  
***  
  
Goku held the small child in his arms, careful not to let her fall. Usagi was now a year old, and there weren't any signs of recovery. At first when the doctor had told them about her condition he had dared to hope that it was just a mistake. That she would go back to being the sweet and healthy baby he knew she was. But it never happened. Even at a year old Usagi was mostly skin and bones, and while she was an incredibly intelligent baby, she hadn't found the strength to roll over. It seemed that the cancer in her heart was drawing all of her energy out of her, and all she could do was lay there with those unblinking black eyes watching the world pass her by. Of course, that sounded sort of strange considering Usagi was little more than a baby, but it seemed accurate. The doctor had told them that it was quite likely that Usagi would never be able to walk, and simple actions like sitting up may come in time, but would never be easy for her. And life didn't seem to hold that much for Usagi if she kept up like she was. And Goku couldn't bear the thought that Usagi wouldn't have the world, not his daughter.  
  
Which led him to where he was. There were three of them now, but soon there would be four. He stood at the edge of a cliff holding Usagi with Chichi standing slightly behind them. He had spent almost a whole year searching, and he had finally found all seven dragon balls. It was difficult at first because he didn't have the benefit of Bulma's dragon radar, and didn't what her to know what he was doing. He had effectively cut himself off from his friends a long time ago, and didn't want them to know what was going on for some reason he couldn't explain. But then he had decided that theft was the best option, and when he had known for sure that Capsule Corp was empty, he had snuck in and stole the radar before they could come back.  
  
After that it had been relatively easy to find all of the dragon balls, which led him to where he was now. Like he always had in the past he felt the familiar shiver of fear pass down his spine as he thought of the great green dragon, but he wouldn't let that stop him. He gathered all of his courage together and placed the last ball next to the other six, and waited for what he knew would happen next.  
  
The dragon was just as beautiful as it was frightening. And as he watched the sky grow dark and the clouds form together into a shape so monstrously large it defied all description, he couldn't shake the feeling of wonder. And then the great voice that seemed to boom from the very earth boomed.  
  
"You have woken the dragon, now I give you one wish. But choose wisely." (AN: I have no idea what the dragon really says, or how you summon him, and if anyone could tell me I would REALLY appreciate it."  
  
"I wish that my daughter could be completely healed and have a chance at a normal life!" Goku's voice almost matched the dragons in strength.  
  
The dragon blinked his great yellow eyes at the small man in front of him. What a strange request. Not world domination, or eternal life. The simple healing of a child. Well, this was one thing that he wouldn't hesitate to do. Using the power in him he reached towards the child with his mind to heal her. But when he was about to cure her of her injuries he felt something akin to lightening strike him, and force his mind back into his body. Dazed at the force of the encounter it took the dragon a few minutes to realize what had just happened.  
  
Goku waited impatiently. It had never taken the dragon so long to grant a wish before, and it seemed that the words 'it is done' would never come.  
  
"This feat cannot be accomplished. You have one wish."  
  
Goku felt like his world was crashing around him. What did he mean!? Healing a child was small compared to what the dragon could do! What was he trying to accomplish? He thought for a minute to try to gather his wits about him. The dragon had been his last hope. It seemed that his daughter would never have the chance he wanted her to have.  
  
"I wish to know why you cannot heal my daughter, and how it can be done." Chichi's strong voice shouted at the dragon. She could barely contain her anger. And a feeling of incredible sadness had settled over her. When Goku had come up with the idea to make a wish on the dragon balls she had dared to hope that this might be it. But if there was any other way for her daughter to be healed surely the dragon would know.  
  
There was a silence that seemed to stretch on forever before once more the dragon spoke.  
  
"It is done. Your daughter cannot be healed because a force far more powerful than myself is keeping her the way she is. And the only way she can be healed is if she dies." With those last words the dragon was gone, leaving the small family alone.  
  
And Chichi's scream echoed through the mountains.  
  
***  
  
Laina wandered quietly among the pools with all of the people either looking down to watch the lives of their loved ones, or dreaming of the day it could all be theirs. Many of the faces were familiar, but Laina didn't call out to them. Even more of them were strangers that Laina never had the time to meet.  
  
And she knew that she should be doing just as they were, just as everyone was. But Laina just couldn't. It had never been a problem to watch Usagi live out her life, and while it was hard to watch her die and go through more pain than any mortal should suffer, this was infinitely worse. Because now she wasn't looking at a stranger as she watched the soul of Usagi move around and live her life. She was looking at a smaller version of herself. And it was far too depressing to watch Usagi lie there, not even able to move without enormous effort.  
  
For the first couple of seconds after she had unknowingly sent Usagi down to take her place, she had at least been sure it was the right thing. And even though she had a million reasons to wish it had never happened, such as giving up her only chance at life, the feeling of peace had remained with her. And then she had found out that Usagi had cancer. It was one thing to imagine the wonderful life Usagi would live without the need to be a hero, and it was another thing entirely to watch her suffering in her place. She had sentenced her friend to yet another life of pain and torment. This was all her fault.  
  
And in the face of all this, her own problems seemed so small and insignificant. And while the fact that she would never have a body, and a chance to be born and live seemed like a great deal at the time, now it seemed like nothing next to her friends' pain. The pitiful wailing of a child who only wanted the ache to stop had driven her away, and she just couldn't bear to watch it anymore. And the guilt was gnawing away at her soul.  
  
Which had led her to this pointless wandering. She felt this incredible need to get away from it all, and allowed her feet to guide her as her mind was elsewhere.  
  
And she didn't even notice how long she had been walking, and that fewer and fewer familiar faces surrounded her. And all she felt was a small shiver pass down her spine as she unwittingly passed through the impenetratable barrier that separated the souls of humans from the rest of the Universe.  
  
She was in a daze as she walked past men with green skin and antenna, and people with blue skin and horns. She calmly walked past creatures from nightmares, and from fantasy. All of whom turned to look at her curiously for a moment, and then went back to whatever they were doing in the first place.  
  
It was only when she found herself standing in front of a completely unfamiliar pool that she completely woke up. Her eyes lost their dazed expression, and she looked curiously down at the pool below.  
  
She only spared a minute to wonder how it was she had come to get there before her attention was completely focused on the figures in the 'reflection'. She felt like something was in control of her as she gazed at the scene in the water. And it was one of the strangest things she had ever seen. There was a small child with brilliant red hair standing in front of a large tube. Inside was floating a naked woman. She had blue hair, and her eyes were shut. She was undoubtedly beautiful, but at the same time completely lifeless. Laina didn't sense a soul in her at all.  
  
The child was waving her fist at the woman in the tube, angry at something or other. Laina really had no clue what was going on, but she had the oddest sensation that she should do something. For the first time she glanced at the people around her. Many of them had weird marks on their faces, were gazing down at their respective pools.  
  
Finally the eyes of the woman in the tube snapped open, and Laina's lost all focus as they gazed in the yellow depths. They almost seemed to be looking right at her, but that was impossible of course. And against her will Laina felt her hand moving towards the water. And it didn't even hesitate before it touched the surface and broke one of their most sacred laws. And silently she slipped into the pool, and vanished. There wasn't even a ripple to mark that she had been there.  
  
***  
  
Balzazar gloated as he went back to happily weaving his tapestry. It had gone far better than he had even dared to hope. Chaos was effectively neutralized, and there wasn't problem in his continued supreme reign. And he was so elated, that he didn't even notice as his fingers wove in a golden strand that wasn't supposed to be there.  
  
***  
  
Washu waved her fist and continued to swear at the figure in front of her. It had been her main project for the past thousand years, and it seemed that Ryoko would NEVER work! She had often dreamed of being the first person in the Universe to create life. Which is why she had become dedicated to this project. She had spent much of her life creating the skeleton, the skin, and the vital organs. She had made everything that a person should have, and then put it all together to create a perfect immortal being. She had even used her four white crystals to animate the body. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't do more than just that, animate it. Ryoko may be perfect, but she was really no more than a robot. She wasn't alive in the sense that everyone was, and didn't have a mind of her own. And she needed to in order to use the power of the crystals!  
  
And anyone she could tell that too would only tell her that 'Of course it's not alive! It's impossible to create life, to make a soul.' Washu could just imagine the way everyone at the academy would laugh at her for wasting so much of her time. And that was the central part of her problem. The essence that was commonly known at a soul. Only having one of those could truly create life.  
  
Washu glanced once more at the still figure suspended in the cylinder. Once more she groaned in frustration and went to turn away. But out of the corner of her eyes she could have sworn she saw the slightest bit of movement. A finger, at toe, she didn't know which, but she was almost positive it had happened.  
  
"You're so desperate, you're imagining things! And look at this, you're even talking to yourself!" Washu went to turn away again when once again that flicker. When she looked closer she saw the eyelid twitching. Slowly it opened, and empty eyes gazed down at her.  
  
"Damm it, it's only a malfunction. I'll get you fixed in no time!" She hopped over to her computer and started typing on keys faster than the human eye could follow.  
  
Behind her those yellow eyes gazed out lifeless at the world. But then something happened. A miracle for sure, and most certainly not an accident as the forces of the universe filled the body with life.  
  
She sound of a small gasp was unmistakable, and Washu whipped around to look into the tube once more, expecting to see nothing more than another malfunction. But those eyes that looked at her were anything but lifeless, and when the confused gaze met the eyes of her mother for the first time, Washu was sure she had never been happier.  
  
"Yippee, YIPPPPEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as she ran over to Ryoko and emptied the fluid that suspended her. Gleefully she opened the door and allowed her creation to step out.  
  
"Wha.Where are we? Who are you? Who am I?" Ryoko looked out at the scene around her. She was surrounded by strange equipment, and standing in front of her was the strangest creature she had ever seen. She had only a minute to look at her before she was enveloped in tiny arms that were jumping up and down screaming. "I did it! Take that world. I, WASHU DID IT!"  
  
Washu, so that was what this creature was called. Ryoko looked with new eyes at the computer 'wait a minute, how did I know that?' and then back to the girl that would know what was going on.  
  
Washu wiped a tear of joy off her cheek. Now she had done it! She had created not only life, but also a creature that could access the full power of the jems. She had dreamed of this for so long, it had become her obsession. But now her 'child' was looking at her needing to know what was going on. Knowing that she would need to go slowly, Washu took the woman's hand with the mind of an infant. This would take a while.  
  
"My name is Washu, and yours is Ryoko. We're on a planet called Nede."  
  
***  
  
Kagato idly tapped his fingers on his desk. Tap, tap, tap tap. He had never been this bored in his life. He had come to check up on Washu, his dear mentor. Well, spy on her was more like it. She had taken up this huge project, and he had been dying to know what it was and how he could use it to his benefit. He had this feeling that it had something to do with those powerful stones. And he couldn't keep the rage at bay. He should have them! But when he had tried to use him, they had blasted him across the room and left a permanent scar on his hand.  
  
But the idea that she was doing something that he might be able to steal to have the power of the jems for himself was enough to have him fly to the other end of the galaxy to the planet that Washu had hidden herself in for so long.  
  
But nothing seemed to be happening! He had a hidden camera in Washu's workroom, and so far all he had seen was her typing at her computer, and healing someone in a stasis tube. Nothing to get overly excited about.  
  
And he was watching as he saw the woman step out of the tube, and was quite shocked at the way she acted. Almost like she didn't know who she was, or where she was. In fact, she acted like she knew nothing. Just as much as an infant.  
  
But it was the stones on his wrist that caught his attention. Two white tiny jems that glittered on each wrist. And he remembered Washu's crazy talk about creating life, and slowly he began to understand.  
  
"My god, I can't believe she actually did it! Created a life form that can access the jems." And none but him heard his laughter, but if anyone had been there, they would have felt shivers running down their spine at the sheer madness of it.  
  
"Oh dear dear Washu! You didn't honestly think that you could have it all?" He shouted on his COM link so he could be the last thing she ever heard. And his fingers began to move to laser switch. He didn't want to kill them both, but he would have them.no matter what.  
  
***  
  
Ryoko tugged irritably at the collar of her shirt. She didn't understand this whole idea of wearing clothing. That had been the first think Washu had done when she had come 'alive' for no better sense of the word. But it was just so uncomfortable, and so ugly. It was a drab gray that had a high neck, and long sleeves. And while she didn't know what it was made of, it itched horribly. She would much prefer something different.like red leather.  
  
She looked back up as Washu continued to talk. "I placed a memory chip in your brain, where you can access all of the knowledge that I know, and you will need to. Such as Reading, Writing, Science, and basic human conduct. You also know 150 languages, just in case you need them. There is almost 7 thousand years of study in your mind, but I'm sure you can handle it."  
  
"And one more thing. Who, and what you are is our little secret. You can't tell anyone else, because I don't' know what would happen to you. And about those jems on your wrist."  
  
***  
  
"Oh dear dear Washu! You didn't honestly think that you could have it all?" Washu looked up panicked as she heard the voice echo through the COM link. It couldn't be? No one knew she was here! She only allowed herself a minute to panic before she turned away from explaining to Ryoko how to use them jems, having only just begun to tell her all there was to know. She hadn't even had time to explain just what she was, and would probably never have the chance now.  
  
Grabbing Ryoko's wrist, Washu began to run. There was only one hope now, and there was no way she could let Kagato have Ryoko. There was no telling what he would do with her, and there was no way it could be good.  
  
Reaching into her energy pocket Washu grabbed out a key, and kept running. Finally they reached a blank wall, just like the rest of the building around them. But Washu didn't stop, and just ran straight through.  
  
***  
  
Ryoko didn't even blink as they ran through the wall. After all, how was she supposed to know that normal people couldn't run through walls? And what doing so was only one of her strange abilities. All she knew was that something had gone wrong, and there was still so much she needed to know! Washu had only explained the basic things that everyone needed to know so far. She hadn't told her who she was, or more than that the stones on her wrists were very powerful. But something had gone wrong, and Ryoko blindly followed the only person that she had ever met as they ran through a path and to a round door.  
  
The door was completely circular, and not very large. A person would have to crawl to get through. Washu finally let go of her hand to pull it open, and behind it was a swirling black hole.  
  
Washu turned to her, and looked her right in the eye. "You need to go. He would never think to look for you here, and it's essential to keep you safe, more than anything! Quick, now jump, I'll be behind you in a minute!" Washu practically threw Ryoko through the door, and moved to follow her. But a tremor shook the building, and Washu knew there wasn't time. If Kagato found them both gone, and destroyed the building there would be no hope for Ryoko. She needed to throw him off the trail.  
  
With one regretful look at the life she could have she turned and ran the other direction.  
  
***  
  
Tell me you expected that. A quite crazy twist if I do say so myself. Well, anyway, I hope you liked it. And I know that people haven't been reviewing, and needless to say, that's been making me really depressed. Last chapter the only person who reviewed was my sister, and I almost cried. I mean, what's the point if no one cares? It's hard enough to come up with a truly original idea, and then you need to find the time to write it down. And if someone does read it, the least they could do is take 10 seconds out of their day to bother to tell me that it's worth continuing.  
  
Email me at sirencalling@yahoo.com  
  
Ja ne siren 


	6. Transparency

Hey peeps! I'm back again, but don't run in fright. This is a very emotional child as you look into the mind of a little girl who hasn't realized that there is more to life than what you can do, and is going through a period of depression. It's really very sad, and I would just like to say that I don't feel this way about anybody, and it's really very serious. It isn't that people who are sick are less of a person, but Usagi doesn't know that and believes that she is nothing more than a burden to her family.  
  
***  
  
"Goku, come here! Quickly, you have to see this."  
  
Usagi looked up at her mother. She was in bed, like she normally was, and could barely make out the forms of two people in the other room.  
  
"Goku, he's walking. Can you believe it? Our little baby is walking!"  
  
Another form entered the touching scene. Her daddy was smiling so happily as he looked at his little baby boy take his first steps. He was only five months old, and normally babies don't start to walk until they're at least a year. Or, in Usagi's case, she hadn't been able to walk....ever. And she was almost three.  
  
She clenched her tiny hands in frustration. It wasn't like she wasn't happy for her little brother. After all, she loved him. She had always wanted a sibling, and when she had found out that her mother was going to have a baby, it had been like a dream come true. Of course, at the time she hadn't known how it would be. After all, she was two years older than her brother was, but he had started doing things she hadn't been able to do her entire life when he was only a month old. And it wasn't like hear parents loved her any less, or neglected her or anything. It was just that with Gohan first crawling, and then walking around the house, it was a lot more work. And it wasn't like her dad was always there anyway. He was always off outside, doing whatever he did. They still loved her....they did....they had to.  
  
Usagi turned her head as her eyes started to water. She quickly blinked the tears away, and stared at the wall. She didn't want to ruin this happy moment for her family. She had done enough already to ruin those moments. She was nothing more than a crippled child. She couldn't do anything that a normal person could do without any effort. She had never even left her bed. She had grown up in the confines of her tiny little room, and had never been able to see outside. Sometimes, when she begged her mother would open the window and let in fresh air, but it was only for a minute before it would become too cold, and the window would have to be shut again.  
  
Usagi curled up in a little ball, lying on her side with her hand under her head. Just because she couldn't do anything didn't mean that she was useless! She constantly told herself. And her parents spent tons of time with her. At least, they had before Gohan had come along. But daddy still came and joked around with her, and Mommy still tried to turn her into the smartest little girl of all time.  
  
Not that she wasn't already. Usagi knew that she was abnormally perceptive and intelligent at her age. While Gohan learned to walk when he was five months old, she could read when she was one. She had already gone through all of the books in the house, leaving her mother to try to find her more and more to occupy her time. But she always told herself that it wasn't that she was more of a freak or anything by being more intelligent than she should be. After all, what else was she supposed to do with her time? She had realized as soon as she had first opened a book just what she was. In ancient cultures they had abandoned their sick, and she would have been left by the side of the road a long time ago. Sometimes she wondered if that would have been better.  
  
There was happy laughter in the other room as Usagi swirled deeper and deeper into depression. It had been so much easier when she thought that she was relatively normal. Before she had realized that not everyone lived out their life in a bed. That they went out, and did things. That other people saw that world, and not just pictures. That not everyone had to live with the constant pain in their chest, that brought tears to their eyes and made them cry out when they weren't careful. She had stopped crying because of the pain in her chest a long time ago. It always made her parents worried, and she didn't want them to worry about her, she wanted them to be happy. Besides, she had always known what there was more wrong with her than met the eye.  
  
That there was something..different about her than even other children with her condition. She knew too much, and was too fast of a learner. She grasped concepts with ease that even her mother had trouble with. And then there was the feeling of something being wrong. Something she couldn't explain, and never tried to. She would look down at her body and not just see a little girl that was white from never being out in the sun, and so skinny that she was nothing more than skin and bones and recognize it as her own. It was like she was looking at something else. . someone else. She had even looked in a mirror once. Dead, black eyes had stared back at her, and her skeleton like face was surrounded by black, stringy hair. And she had felt like she had this incredible feeling of deja'vu. Almost like she had seen that face before, only different. And not in a mirror. And that wrong feeling had come back.  
  
She closed her eyes and drifted off. She couldn't be here for this. For a long time she had known that one-day her baby brother would surpass her, and wondered what would happen to her. Would her parents be like they had in olden days, and throw her away? She thought they loved her, but what if she was wrong? Could she take that chance? The laughter and voices in the other room seemed to get louder as the urge to get away became nearly overpowering. There was nothing she wanted more at that precise moment than to be gone, to be anywhere else but where she was. She reached for something deep inside of herself, acting purely on impulse. She felt like her body was being ripped in two, and then the pain was gone.  
  
And it wasn't just the pain from what she had done, it was that pain she had known her entire life. For the first time, it was gone. Usagi looked down and saw her body lying below her. It wasn't moving, and she could hear the rhythmic breathing. In and out, out and in. But she wasn't there. What the heck was going on! There was no way this could be happening, after all, the only way you could look at your own body was in a mirror, and her mother made sure there were no mirrors in her room! And she had read all sorts of science books, and not in a single one was there any basic principle where this could occur! But then slowly, the panic passed. Just because se had no idea what was going on, didn't mean there was a perfectly logical reason for it all.  
  
Slowly, carefully she floated to the ground. She had no idea how she had just done what she did, or what exactly it was. And she had no idea how she instinctively knew how to control herself.  
  
She landed on ghost like feet, and not a sound was heard as she walked across the room. It was a strange feeling, walking. Or was she floating? She couldn't really tell.  
  
Finally she reached the slightly open door in her room, and reached for the door handle. But when she touched it, her hand just passed right through. And she didn't feel more than a tingling sensation. But there was more than just that, and she looked even closer at her hand. There was something wrong..not only the fact that her hand was transparent, but she could barely make out the smoky image. Finally she realized what it was. Her hand wasn't the white hand that was almost like a skeleton. The hand she was looking at was dark, incredibly dark as if it she had spent her entire life in the sun. And it wasn't like a skeleton; it was like a normal hand. But at the same time, when she looked at her real hand she had this feeling that it wasn't real, but this hand felt, right. But she didn't have time for that now, and steeling herself she walked through the door.  
  
The tingling sensation didn't last more than a moment before she was completely through. She half-walked and half-floated to the three people in the room. Where before all she would see were small images she could barely make out, now she saw them as if she was in the room with them, and in a way she was.  
  
Gohan took one more step on wobbly legs, and then they finally gave out on him. With a little plop he fell on his bottom, and smiled up at his parents. He was so adorable, so..normal. Even Usagi had to admit that when she looked at him she couldn't help but love him. He was just everything she had always wanted to be.  
  
Chichi scooped him up in his arms and started to spin around, while Goku stood off to the side, laughing. It was the perfect family picture, the happy parents with their normal son. The only thing ruining it was her, lying in her room. And when she was there, they were happy.  
  
Goku finally stopped laughing, and they settled down. Meanwhile, she was watching. Usagi had never seen what it was like when she wasn't there like this. She had always imagined that she was an obstacle, but had never dreamed they could be so happy without her. When she was around there was always a tension in the air of trying not to hurt her, or make her sad.  
  
Chichi glanced over to the door to her room. "Goku, do you want to go check on Usagi? I haven't heard anything from her room in a while, and maybe you can watch cartoons or something."  
  
Usagi could have sworn she saw a brief expression of disappointment cross his face before it was gone. And that was all she needed. She moved to go back and enter her body. After all, she didn't want her beloved Dad to go check on her when she was really not there. But when she moved to go back, this invisible force caught her. Like a gust of wind. The next thing she knew she wasn't in her bed anymore, and had this incredible feeling of moving faster than light.  
  
The next thing she knew she was in what she could only guess to be a city. All around her were buildings and people moving. She had never seen anyone besides her family in her entire life, and now she was surrounded by more than possibly her parents had ever seen their entire lives. They walked past her talking on their cell phones, or just looking at the ground in front of them. One woman even walked right through her. And all that Usagi felt was that tingling sensation.  
  
But there was one image that caught her attention. In all of the constant movement, there was one still person. Usagi moved closer to get a better look. It was a woman, sitting Indian style on the ground. She had crazy blue, almost cyan hair and was wearing a simple gray outfit. Her eyes were closed, and she seemed to be waiting for something. Right in the middle of the road. Everyone walked around her, almost as if they were used to her being there. There was this incredible feeling of sadness that seemed to come out of the woman in a tangible aura. And Usagi felt a feeling of kinship that she had never felt before, even with her parents. Because even though she had her parents with her, she was still essentially alone. They could never understand her, and sometimes Usagi wondered if they even liked her. And this woman. Usagi didn't know how she knew, but she was alone too.  
  
Suddenly the blue womans eyes snapped open, yellow eyes seemed to look right at her. But that wasn't possible! No one could see her! But the almost frightening yellow eyes passed her, and looked at other people on the street. It must have just been her imagination. Then the woman stood up, and brushed herself off. And Usagi could barely hear her speak words to no one in particular.  
  
"You didn't come today either Washu. It's been exactly two years now; I'm done waiting. It's time to get on with my life." And then she started to walk purposely away.  
  
Usagi moved as if to follow her, but then the invisible wind caught her again, and she was rushed back to her body.  
  
***  
  
"Usagi, wake up." Goku moved to shake his daughter's shoulder. But even her eyelid didn't flicker. Goku gently shook her again; she was so fragile he didn't want to accidentally hurt her. But once more, she didn't wake up. He began to become more and more frightened. "USAGII, YOU NEED TO WAKE UP NOW! CHICHI!" He called his wife. He had never seen Usagi like this before, she usually woke up as soon as he touched her, she was that sensitive.  
  
Chichi came running into the room, Gohan forgotten on the floor. "What is it Goku? What's wrong?" Her eyes moved to the still form of Usagi and her hand flew to her mouth and she gasped. "No."  
  
"I think that something is seriously wrong. She's never just not woken up before. I think we should take her to the hospital, her condition may have gotten worse." Goku began to bundle her up into his arms. The fastest way would be in he carried her.  
  
"Get Gohan ready. I'm going to fly on ahead, and you can follow me in the car." Chichi nodded and ran into the other room.  
  
Goku looked back down at his beloved little girl. He had never seen her like this, and hadn't been this frightened since the day she was born. "Please Usa, please just be OK."  
  
***  
  
Usagi came back to her room, only to see that her body was gone, and the house was empty. 'What's going on?'  
  
***  
  
Hey everybody! I know I'm a terrible person. But I need this to happen for the rest of the story to continue. But don't worry, everything will turn out the way it's supposed to be.  
  
Review if you want more!  
  
Email me at sirencalling@yahoo.com if you have anything you want to say. And I happily accept flames! 


	7. My thoughts

I have long wondered as I wander the aisles of fanfiction.net just what kind of people reside here. Why they come, and what they hope to accomplish. After all, if you think about it the places I go are all about anime, and in their own sense cartoons. And they can look at two ways. One is the way all of my friends see it. Childish, and something you should have grown out of a long time ago. And the other way is the way I see it. A good idea that though was put into a cartoon form, and might be aimed at for little children can also be manipulated into something more. It has this fundamental idea, that no matter how corny it might be, that is what attracts you.  
  
Now there is a good reason that I have spent so much of my time here, in fanfiction.net. And that reason is that I truly believe that there are some people here who can someday become something more than just a fanfiction author, but a true writer. That there are people that enjoy what they're doing, and actually put a lot of effort into it. And these people write to improve their abilities, and to bring a little pleasure to people around them. And that they read stories because they think that they have a good, basic plot line, and enjoy how it is expanded upon.  
  
But then I started writing this story.and my opinions began to change. I still think that there are people like I described above out there, and I truly appreciate what they do. But I also believe that most of the people who visit fanfiction.net are nothing more than children. They liked a cartoon that they watched, and wanted to read a little about it. They find an idea, and they like that idea. Then they proceed to copy it, and write their own story. Have you ever noticed that about 2/3 of the stories on fanfiction.net are almost exactly the same? And then these same people read another one, and see that it's almost exactly like their own. And because they already basically know what is going to happen, absolutely love it. But because they are nothing more than children, they can't understand a new idea. And if everything isn't laid out clearly in the very beginning these people just say 'I don't understand' and don't even try out something new.  
  
Now, I never realized this until I started writing Chaos Enslaved. I was so proud if it, because I truly believed that it was a new idea, and because of that, it would be embraced. That people would enjoy reading something new, instead of the same old thing. But all I find is people who don't want to try something different, so they give up before they even know what is going on. Almost half of the reviews I have are only because they liked the Meddling Hand of Fate, and I said that they needed to review this story. But seriously, I read the MHOF, and I have to say that I really didn't like it. It has a good plot line, but it is poorly written. It has inconsistencies, and I say one thing, forget that it was said and in the next chapter I write months later say something completely different.  
  
So maybe if I hadn't put so much time and effort into this story, I wouldn't be so upset. After all, there are so many people who don't even take the time to come up with an original idea, and they quickly write a crap chapter and get at least 15 reviews for it. And that's as many as I got for all 6 of my chapters. I've spent hours planning out the plot line, and then carefully writing it out. Yet despite that, all of those ignorant people don't seem to appreciate it. There have been times I've gotten 0 reviews for a chapter, and others that I've only gotten one or two. The only reason I haven't given up already is because I keep on thinking that maybe soon people will go the distance, and try something different. But I have decided differently recently. People out there aren't looking for something new and original, they just want to read something quickly, smile at the familiar plot line, and then move on. And if just isn't worth it to me. For people not to review my story is like an insult. I've spent long hours wondering just what was wrong. And sometimes it's a lack of action that hurts more than even a flame. And just no response, no matter how hard I try is something that I don't want to do any more. To work so hard, and then not even get a few kind words really hurts. After all, I'm only human, and I have feelings like everybody else.  
  
So until I get at least 10 reviews for this little message, from people telling me that it isn't a waste of my time to pleasure you ignorant morons, I won't waste my time updating this, or any other of my stories. But I won't give you the satisfaction of stopping writing, and I will continue on like I always would. And if you really want to receive the chapters that I am writing, I would highly suggest that you email me and tell me why.  
  
And as an end side note, I would like to say that Silver Angel, the ONLY one that has actually reviewed this story consistently can feel free to email me, and when I write a new chapter I will be more than happy to send it to her. And that my beta reader Maruka Koneko has been incredibly helpful to me in this hopeless struggle, and I'm really happy for what she does. I guess we just couldn't do it.  
  
Ja ne  
  
siren 


	8. Death

Hey everybody! First I want to apolagize for taking so long in getting this chapter out, expecially after my little 'note'. But before I say anything else I feel the need to tell everyone who reviewed how much what they said meant to me. I was feeling really depressed, and I thought that no one liked this story. Yet the overwhelming response I got totally lifted me up and I really appreciate it. I didn't know what I thought when I posted it, probably that everyone would hate me, but I really can't express how happy I was when I read your overwhelming response.  
  
So now you probably all hate me for taking so long, hun? Well, I guess it's inevitable. My classes changed, and I just didn't have any time to write anymore. I had a writers block, my computer was attacked by a virus and everythign was deleted.you know, all that crap you probably don't even care about. Oh well.  
  
Ok, in return for taking so long I made this chapter expecially long for youg guys, so enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Usagi gave her house a quick check just to see if her first impression was correct. On short transparent legs she ran from room to room calling for someone, anyone to hear her. But she could not know that even if anyone was still there, she wouldn't be heard. And there was no way she could be seen.  
  
Finally, emotionally exhausted Usagi slumped to the floor in the kitchen. She leaned against the bleached white refridgerator, and sat on the smooth tiled floors. But when she leaned backwards she started to float through the fridge! With a start she quickly sat up straight. This just wasn't her day! She buried her face in her hands and choking sobs ripped from her delicate throat. In her whole life she couldn't remember a single time her family wasn't in their cozy little house. And she had rarely, if ever, had been carried out by her father. It just didn't make any sense that the first time she didn't jerk awake at a mere touch her parents carried her away. It was just crazy!  
  
She groaned in frustration. Why couldn't she just take what she had and be happy with it? Why on earth did she feel the need to leave, even if not in body? She should've realized as soon as she looked down at her still face that this was a bad idea. After all, who was she to defy the laws of nature and separate her spirit from her body in the first place?  
  
And so she wept the tears of a confused child, unaware that forces long lying dormant were about to change the world; and her, forever.  
  
***  
  
Goku flew faster than he ever had before try to reach the closest town. Usagi was limp in his arms, her rhythmic breathing one of the only things that reassured him that she was still alive. In fact, she seemed perfectly healthy, except for the fact that she wouldn't wake up. And he wouldn't even need that to know that she was fine. It was an ability that he had, and used to constantly check on his daughter.  
  
Like everyone else on earth, she had an energy signature that radiated from her body. And no matter how far away he was, he could always locate this signature. And if she was sick or having difficult dreams her energy would fluctuate, or decrease. Which was why even if she was on the other side of the planet he could easily tell if she had a cold, or was just a little chilly. Of course, if he ever tried to find her and didn't feel anything.  
  
The first of the buildings came into sight as he continued to fly. He flew past the fringes of what was the largest city in Japan, Tokyo and ignored the startled cries and people pointing at him as he defied the laws of gravity and flew past them. Normally he wouldn't dare to be seen like this, it just freaked people out too much. But now his baby girl was more important than other people's opinions, and he really couldn't worry about what other people might be thinking if he didn't know what was wrong with Usa.  
  
Finally the buildings began to reach higher and higher into the sky, and more people pointed at him than he could ignore. After all, he didn't want to be in the news or anything, that was the last thing Usagi needed. Making sure he found an alley where no one could see him, Goku gently landed. He could walk the rest of the way, and while he was eager to see what was wrong with Usagi, he didn't think there was any immediate danger.  
  
He tucked her small head back in the crook of his arm, and re-adjuested her so she would be as comfortable as possible. Finally sure that she was going to be fine, Goku began to walk.  
  
Goku effortlessly carried his daughter through the streets of downtown Tokyo. All around him people from every walk in life were pusing past him, intent on their own goals. He did get a few strange looks from some people. Apparently they hadn't seen an unconscious girl as sick as Usagi not in a hospital. One woman, who must have been in her late twenties even looked like she was about to stop and ask him if something was wrong. But apparently she decided against it and allowed the crowd to push her forward and out of sight.  
  
Goku couldn't help but noticing how still and weightless Usagi was in his arms. She was little more than a baby, yet she had suffered more than most in a lifetime. Robbed of her childhood and forced to grow in order to survive. Through her whole life Goku couldn't remember her being like this. Her far too intelligent eyes that were always gazing at the world around her were shut in an unnatural slumber.  
  
"Don't worry Usagi, everything will be fine." He said softly, hoping that even if she wasn't awake somehow she could hear him. Of course, it was impossible, but the childish part of him couldn't help but hope.  
  
***  
  
".Usagi." Usagi heard as if it was a whisper on the wind. A disembodied voice that she seemed to feel more than hear. It snapped her eyes open, and out of her self pity. So what if her parents weren't home? Maybe they went on a walk, or maybe.maybe.. 'maybe they decided that they would take Gohan's walking as a signal that your time is up, and they're taking your body to a place where they can get rid of you.'  
  
"No." They wouldn't do that! Usagi quickly pushed the part of her that would always doubt in the back of her mind. Her family loved her, and even if they didn't there was no way they would get rid of her. After all, they didn't even know what she did. She allowed herself a small smile. Her parents probably didn't even think what she did was possible, just like the rest of the world.  
  
Closing her eyes she tried to once more hear the voice on the wind. She concentrated with all of her might, but couldn't hear anything. Maybe it was nothing more than her imagination, but the harder she concentrated, the stronger a feeling in the pit of her stomach got. She concentrated all of her attention on that one feeling until it completely absorbed her. It was all around her, all she felt. Her beating heart thrummed in her ears, but it wasn't in her chest. It was off in the distance, wherever her body was. Slowly she started to hear whispy breathing, that must also come from her body. But for now all of those sensations came from inside her, and wouldn't help. Instead she started to push this feeling outside of her, little by little.  
  
Finally she was done. Looking towards the south east Usagi knew exactly where the other half of her was. It was so easy, why didn't she just find it before. With a flash she didn't bother to use a door and went right through the wall, traveling like she had earlier that day. Only now she had a destination.  
  
***  
  
Goku pushed people out of the way, trying to be poite by swiftly realizing that woudn't do any good. These no good, rude people weren't letting anyone by. Everyone was elbowing their way not paying any attention to anyone but themselves. He had to protect Usagi with his body just to keep her from begin crushed!  
  
"Oh my god." A whisper drifted through the crowd. All of the sudden all of the noise and the people just stopped. Curiously Goku looked up to what everyone was pointing at, despite himself wondering what could quiet this mob like that.  
  
Less than a block away stood a tall man in black holding a woman with a gun pointed at her head. He had indistinct features, and a black hat covering what looked to be light brown hair. He also had an angry expression on his face, no doubt ready to pull the trigger at any second. The woman looked to be in her late 30's, and had long red hair that was in a state of total disarray and was blowing everywhere in the wind. She had panicked green eyes that were constantly looking at a small boy in the crowd. Yet she also seemed to be trying not to make that obvious. Goku looked closer and saw that the boy had short red hair.  
  
He saw all of this in the first seconds he was trying to find out what was going on. The man was screaming at the crowd.  
  
"Don't anyone move, or I'll shoot! I swear to God, I will!" The police stood stock still as they tried not to instigate this man who had gone over the edge to action. One of them in a quiet calm voice tried to mediate and said.  
  
"Now don't do anything you'll regret. Right now you only robbed a store. You don't want to go down for murder."  
  
The man with a gun just started shaking his head and with a harsher voice continued. "All I want is one hundred thousand dollars, and a capsule car to get out of here. Once I have that I'll let the girl go."  
  
Goku, once more looked back and forth from the cops and the burglar. It was so obvious that nothing was going to be resolved for a while, and he needed to get Usagi to a hospital as soon as possible. He didn't have time for this! Yet what could he do? Sure, he had faced down men with guns before, and other crazed villains who he shouldn't have been able to handle. Yet at that time he didn't have a daughter in his arms to slow him down. Besides, even if he did decide to intervene, he didn't want to put her into any danger that wasn't absolutely necessary. It was the police's job to take care of domestic disturbances like this.  
  
"Mommy! Somebody help!" The cry pierced the air that ripped out of the little boy's throat as apparently he couldn't stay silent any longer. It was almost in slow motion as he started to run forward toward his mother, oblivious to the danger he was in as the man moved to aim the gun at him. Goku didn't have any time to think. He couldn't just let this little kid die like that. Finding the first person by him, a business man with dark spiky hair much like his own he thrust Usagi in his arms and asked.  
  
"Hold her for a minute."  
  
"But I." The business man started to say, but Goku was already gone.  
  
The nameless man in a business suit quickly glanced around him for any sort of help. What did that psycho man think he was doing giving him this little girl like that. He didn't have time for this sort of nonsense. He had to get to work, and he was already delayed enough as it was. He turned around, and completely missed it as Goku ran over faster than any human and pushed the boy out of the way and turned to deal with the robber. He just saw a crowd of nameless faces instead.  
  
Finding the first person he could he thrust the unconscious girl into the arms of a lady with spiky blue hair quickly saying. "I don't have time for her anymore! You take her." He turned and walked quickly in the other direction.  
  
***  
  
Ryoko looked at what had just appeared in her arms in complete shock. Just who did that man think he was leaving this girl, probably his daughter with her like that! If her own father didn't have time for her, then Ryoko definitely didn't.  
  
In her arms was probably the sickest looking toddler that she had ever seen in her life. Limp black hair hung over white skin that was stretched over a skeleton like figure. Long lashed fanned her face, and soft breaths came out of a thin, chapped mouth.  
  
Yet she couldn't just leave her like this, like that man had. She would just cause someone else problems, and who knew what would happen to the girl. She would just have to take her for now and maybe drop her off at a hospital or something. Roughly she started to push through the crowd. For now though, she would just have to take her home.  
  
Of course, her decision wasn't all logic and necessity. Looking at that little girl, she just got the oddest feeling of dejavu, almost like she had seen her before. Of course that was impossible, but looking at that tiny face.created a feeling that she just couldn't explain. And she felt that she needed to do everything she could to help, because otherwise she would be committing some horrible crime that would drive all of her previous and everyday ones into the ground.  
  
She pushed closer and closer, trying to get downtown where she had her own small 'hole'. Most people would be surprised at the number of abandoned buildings that no one has any claim to, and most just can't find. When she had first arrived through that black vortex with nothing but the clothes on her back and nowhere to go she had managed to find her own little place to stay. It was out of sight behind an old abandoned bookstore, mostly an underground finished basement that was hidden beneath and behind piles of rubble, but when you managed to get your way through it was mostly intact. She had spent most of her last few years doing everything she could to repair it to where it went from the point of barely livable, to quite comfortable.  
  
Finally she turned into the last alley that led to her own secret home. She wondered at the wisdom of bring anyone, even a small unconscious girl to her secret place as no one but herself knew it existed, but decided that it was the best thing to do. After all, when she dropped the little girl off at the doctor she would probably never even remember where she had been.  
  
***  
  
Usagi arrived at her body just in time to see it turn around a corner. She quickly followed it, wishing that what she had just seen wasn't real. It just couldn't be! She wasn't with her father, or any of her family at all. She was with a strange woman in a strange place! She got a closer look and realized that no, this woman wasn't a stranger at all. She was the same one that she had seen when she had left her body to see what the city was like. But how did she manage to get with her?  
  
Well, she shrugged her small shoulders. She wasn't gonna get anything done just standing here, all she had to do was go back in her body and try to find where her family went. In theory it was something absolutely simple.the only problem was getting it done.  
  
Quickly she ran/floated to the woman who was carrring her away. She got ready, and moved to jump in.  
  
***  
  
Balzazar watched as Goku saved the little boy and his mother from the thief that was holding them hostage, and the other eye was on the body of Chaos. They had all known that her just existing in an uncontrolled form would be dangerous. Fate was a fragile thing, and one smile or wave could change the future forever. And while she was nothing more than a husk that never left her own home the danger was minimal. But when Goku took her into the city whole new events begin to occurr...  
  
Such as the little boy and his mother. They were supposed to die, that was their fate. The little boy was supposed to be shot first, and then the robber was meant to turn the gun onto the mother. But because of Usagi Goku came into the city and saved them. And due to that they would become uncontrolled forces that weren't meant to be there. Strings that continued on when they were supposed to be cut for the good of the pattern. And every person either one of them met would change, and so on and so forth until everything began to unravel. And that was just incidentally, and not directly, because of her. Who knew what would happen when she started meeting people, and doing things?  
  
No, this had to be clipped in the bud before it all spun out of his control. As he continued to weave with one hand he reached out and fingered that one string that had caused him no end of trouble. Laina.she should have been born, and how she would have fit into the pattern! But now he took the twisted threat the represented her life, and cleanly snapped it in two.  
  
***  
  
In one smooth leap Usagi jumped towards her body as the woman walked through a small door. But when she met her body, instead of going through it or entering it, she was flown back as if she had hit a brick wall.  
  
Dazed she got back up and went back to her body. The strange woman was now putting her on a small bed, and Usagi couldn't help but notice the infinite care she was taking. She reached out to touch her, curious as to what was happening, and like she suspected her hand passed cleanly through, and the woman, apparently, didn't feel a thing. Now she moved to stand by the bed and instead of putting all of her weight behind it, she just tried to pass one hand thorugh her body. But about an inch away she came in contact with the same wall. She reached over, and started to pass her hand across the body. It went on like smooth marble until she reached her feet and it stopped.  
  
She was about to see if she could find her father to see why he left her, as she wasn't getting anything done but then she felt the oddest feeling in her chest. Only she wasn't really feeling it, because she wasn't in her body. Like she could hear, and almost feel her heart beating, it was the same for this pain which must have been incredible, but she was detatched from. Her heart started to stagger, and beat an inconsistent tempo. And that same incredible agony spread from her body like evil tendrils of smoke to first her arms, and then her legs until her whole body must have been on fire. And yet it really didn't bother to watch what she knew must have been happening. There was only one thing for it to be, her body must be dying. It jerked off the bed, and a gasp came out of the empty throat. There was only seconds left on earth, yet strangely the thought didn't really bother her. Usagi had always known that her time to die would come, and it just happened sooner than she expected, and in a way she could have never imagined. Besides, it wasn't like she felt a thing as her body was a thing completely separate from her.  
  
The woman ran to the side of her bed and took the tiny hands in her own. "Don't die on me. Not NOW, when you're still so young. Don't die, please don't die.I don't even know your name." A single tear started to flow it's inexorable path down the strange woman's smooth, white skin. Usagi felt bad that she didn't even know the name of this stranger that took her in, yet was also glad that she wasn't alone. She also felt a sadness that could only come to one dying that she could never see her family again, and that they couldn't be with her. She couldn't allow herself to wonder what happened to them so they wouldn't be with her in her time of need, as there wasn't time.  
  
Finally she felt it, like a releasing of the ties that bound her to the earth, they were suddenly cut. She could no longer feel the beating of her heart, or hear the soft whisper of breath. It was all silent.She looked up above her in wonder as a void that could never be described in words opened up. So this is what death felt like. Beyond lay things she could never imagine, and wonders she could finally enjoy. That is what death was meant to be, she somehow knew. A passing on into a whole new world where the possibilities were endless. Yet as she found herself drifting up towards the unknown she had the strangest feeling that something was terribly wrong. And in the distance she could have sworn she heard the cackling laughter of an old man. Something was wrong.  
  
She looked back down at the world that she would leave, and at the woman who was kneeling by her side. Her hands were still holding Usagi's, despite the fact that they were dead. Usagi looked closer at those hands, resisting the pull that was dragging her upwards. Something was calling her, and before she died she had to see what it was. She knew it, like she had never known anything in her life. It sang like that that song deep in the hidden part of her soul.  
  
Finally, she found it. On the womans wrists were four perfectly white stones, in her eyes glinting like the most precious jems. They were what was calling her, what has been calling her her entire life, she just didn't know it. With one tiny hand she reached out to touch just one, not sure what was going to happen.  
  
Right before her finger met with the stone that same tear that had been traveling down the womans face rolled off her cheek and fell, soaring through the air and landed right on top of the jem and disappeared. Right after that Usagi reached out and touched it.  
  
The world exploded in a flash of light..Usagi screamed.  
  
So what do you all think of it? I hope you liked it, and remember to review and give your opinions.  
  
And feel free to email me at sirencalling@yahoo.com 


	9. Chaos

AN: Nope, I didn't disapper off the face of the earth. I've just been suffering from a severe case of writers block, and nothing has seemed to come out. Granted, I've written at least six copies of this chapter, all better and longer...but they all got lost through some sort of computer failure or other. So finally I decided to just write this, and post it. That way I could just move on from there.  
  
And I wanted some advice. Should I go through Usagi's childhood with Ryoko, or just jump to when she sees her family again?  
  
Anyway, sorry for the crappy short chapter. I guess it's probably better than nothing.  
  
***  
  
Usagi screamed, and the world exploded into a vortex of color, all emanating from her limp body. Ryoko jumped back as the small stone of her hand wrenched painfully away from her wrist and sped toward the other girl, stopping only when it was floating above her forehead.  
  
It all happened so fast, Ryoko barely caught it. The previously white stone was pulsating with reds, blues, greens, and colors Ryoko didn't remember ever even seeing before.  
  
The small girl was floating at least six inches above the bed. Or at least, Ryoko assumed it was the girl. She was wrapped in a cocoon of constantly shifting light, looking just like her crystal. It was the most brilliantly beautiful thing Ryoko had ever seen, and yet at the same time the most disturbing.  
  
It stayed like that for a few moments, and Ryoko wondered what was going to happen next. It all seemed so surreal, she felt like she was sleeping more than anything. Yes, she would wake up, and discover this had all been a dream. After all, a tiny girl doesn't die, and then come back to life like that. And her crystal only answered to her, and then even she didn't really know how to control it. Yes, she would open her eyes and it would all go away...  
  
So she only watched in wonder as an explosion of color shattered the cocoon, and waves of yellows and oranges, and every color from before broke out in a tangible force, shattering the windows and forcing Ryoko to the ground. Briefly she wondered at the state of her sanity if she was coming up with such bizarre dreams. And then she was truly unconscious.  
  
***  
  
Goku forced himself away from the crowd of people all trying to congratulate him on saving the woman and her child, and dispatching with the gunman. But he didn't care; all he wanted to do was find her little girl. For a few frantic seconds he scanned the crowd for the man from before, but he was no where in sight.  
  
Finally by himself, Goku willed his eyes shut so he could think. Granted he could look for his daughter, and it would most likely take him hours to find her in this place...but only if he only looked with his eyes. He willed himself to look for that energy signature that only she had, and sighed in relief when he finally found it.  
  
It was quite easy, after all he had spent most of his life feeing for it to see if she was okay. It was directly east, and no longer caring about causing more commotion, he sped off in that direction.  
  
***  
  
Chichi quickly swerved past the car in front of her, gas floored and still feeling that she wasn't going fast enough. All she could think of was that her little baby was away from her and sick and she needed to get to her as soon as possible.  
  
Gohan was surprisingly quiet in a car seat in the back, and Chichi quietly thanked Kami for small miracles. She didn't know what she would do if Gohan were to go in hysterics.  
  
She willed herself to try not to think about the still, lifeless form of her baby from earlier that day. She had wept with relief when she had felt the faint pulse, but even then it wasn't enough. Even if Usagi was sick, the fact that one day she might die was something that Chichi had never allowed herself to think about. She loved her little bunny so much...she didn't know what she would do if she were ever to lose her.  
  
And so Chichi tried to think of all the reasons that she loved her baby so much. The bright smile that Usagi gave whenever they walked into the room, her fascination with learning even at such a small age...and her indominatible will. Usagi would never give in to the pain, and never felt sorry for herself. Her baby was so strong...she wouldn't let anything best her. Chichi clung desperately to that thought, unwilling to think of anything else. Her baby would be fine, she would be fine...nothing could hurt her.  
  
And then Chichi felt it, like a string being cut. It happened so suddenly that she almost hit the car in front of her, and quickly swerved to the side. She was a mother, and knew instinctively what it was.  
  
"Mamma. Mamma, what's wrong?" The timid voice of Gohan was the only thing that breached her sadness, and with a cry she pulled him out of his car seat and into her lap, cradling him to her chest.  
  
And despite how irrational some might say she was, she wept because she knew. She knew with a mother's instinct, that her baby was gone.  
  
"Oh Gohan," she cried, "don't ever leave me..."  
  
But his silence was no assurance.  
  
***  
  
Goku felt himself drawing ever closer, always following the path that he knew would take him to his daughter. He was so desperate to find her, wondering what had ever prompted his irrational actions in the first place. Sure he was stronger than other people, and he could have let someone else save that small family. After all, he had his own to worry about. The family that he had let down.  
  
And yet, he couldn't imagine himself doing anything differently. At least, he couldn't picture himself allowing that little boy to die. It just wasn't in his nature.  
  
He sharply turned a corner into an alley when he felt it, or rather...when he lost it. One second he had been following the energy signature generated by Usagi's life force, and then the next...it was gone. It took him a second before the full implications sunk in.  
  
At first he couldn't believe it. The idea that his daughter would someday die was something that had never even occurred to him. And when it happened so suddenly and he wasn't even there, it hit him like a semi.  
  
With a cry he slammed his fist into the wall, and watched as it crumbled into dust. But that wasn't enough. He screamed with rage and turned to kick the wall on the opposing side, and still his pain didn't stop.  
  
And it never would.  
  
***  
  
Now that THAT'S out of the way, I can finally get going!  
  
Remember to review! After all, it was only because of reviews that I didn't COMPLETELY give up on this, and it didn't take me a year to get it out. 


	10. Chapter 10

Note:

Hello everyone! This is siren, and no, contrary to common belief…I'm not dead. I've merely been so busy with college and work and everything, I haven't even had time to think about my stories, let alone work on writing them. Plus there was the problem of getting a horrible writers block, as well as completely losing confidence in my writing ability. I know that I suck, and I guess that just started to bother me. And due to that fact, I didn't want to work on my stories any more because I felt like they were just cluttering up and there's a lot of bad stuff here already without me adding my stuff to it.

However, I was checking up on the new stats option today, and for the first time in a long while I checked up on the stats for my stories. And I gotta say, I'd completely forgotten that people actually once upon a time liked to read what I had written. And with this stunning realization, I came to the decision that if I needed to, I could try my hand at writing one more time.

My dilemmas and reasons for this note are two-fold. The first one being I will need to work on only one story, as I don't have time to start writing five at the same time. And also due to my personal pride, I would need to completely rewrite it, so I can be satisfied with my story from the beginning. The second part of my problem is that since this will obviously take a lot of work, I need to know which story I should choose. While I may want to work on one, there might be many more people out there who have just been waiting for me to come back from the dead and work on a different one.

So this is the deal, if you want me to work on this story, review and tell me. Also, you can email me at a review will get one point, an email two, and I'll tally them up to make the final decision. So if you want to hear more, or find out what I have in store for this story, let me know. It could be your only chance as I never thought that I could actually come back from the dead. It's a shock to me as much as anyone. And if no one wants me to work on my stories…well…I have other things to do and really don't need to do this whole coming back thing.

Thanks for your help, sorry for the long note, and I'm looking forward to your input!

Ja!

siren


End file.
